


Rub a Dub Dub

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the gw500 prompt soak and <a href="http://misanagi.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://misanagi.livejournal.com/"><b>misanagi</b></a>'s birthday request of the pilots interacting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub a Dub Dub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/gifts).



"Damn that feels good." Duo sighed and sunk down a little further into the steaming water of the oversized hot tub that Quatre had just had built off the back porch of his house. "I need to talk to my landlord about having one of these things installed."

Quatre chuckled and moved down the bench to allow Trowa room to stretch out his legs. "If you mange to convince him I know a contractor who does good work and will give him a reasonable price."

"Hey Heero, did you hear that?" Duo shot a pointed look at the young man sitting on the edge of the hot tub, dangling his legs in the water. "Q knows someone who could get /my landlord/ a deal on a hot tub."

Heero snorted and took a pull from his beer bottle. "Quatre knows someone who can get you a deal on anything you need or desire. As the CEO of a multi billion credit corporation everyone wants to help him and the people that are in a position to influence his decisions. That is how business works."

"You are an expert on business now, Yuy?" The look on Wufei's face was enough to say he clearly questioned the validity of what Heero was saying.

"I have studied recent trends. Business and war are closely related. It is necessary to understand the progression of the first to avoid the resurgence of the second."

Wufei considered this, his fingers making lazy circles in the water as he thought through the implications of his friend's words. After several moments he nodded, acknowledging the truth of Heero's words. "War is good for business. Throughout history there has been an economic upturn each time a country has made the choice to fight."

"Doing business can be as tactically complex as directing mobile suits on the battlefield." Quatre's voice was soft, almost sad. "One hopes though at the end all of the peoples involved are better for having accomplished something of value."

Duo smiled, draping an arm around Quatre's shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "We did a good thing, Q. And you just keep on doing them wherever you go."

Quatre leaned briefly into Duo before sitting back up. "Everyone has a responsibility to make the world a better place in whatever ways they can. I just have a few more resources than most so the work I do is more visible."

"And a well paid publicity department." Passing a look at Trowa, Wufei smirked slightly. "How does this hot tub make the world a better place? Other than as a lure to induce Maxwell into something resembling a bath?"

"Hey! I bathe all the time." Duo's laughter belied his supposed indignation. "I just don't do it in front of you."

"I am extremely grateful for that." Wufei gracefully ducked the wave of water that was sent his way; chuckling when it crashed against Trowa dampening the ends of his hair. Shifting in his seat he turned to look at Quatre. "Well, Winner? How does it make the world a better place?"

"Well, it offers a refuge to the world weary." He smiled as his friends all nodded in agreement. "And with the way all of you splash around it does what my people have been doing since the dawn of time. It brings water to the desert."

He was still laughing when four hands, acting in concert, shoved his head under the bubbling water.


End file.
